


Bond

by Artmetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://artmetica.livejournal.com/21724.html">Drawing process of this pic</a> is available on my LJ</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> [Drawing process of this pic](http://artmetica.livejournal.com/21724.html) is available on my LJ

  



End file.
